prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lisa Marie Varon
Lisa Marie Varon (San Bernardino, Califórnia, 10 de fevereiro de 1971) é uma lutadora de wrestling profissional norte-americana. Trabalhou para a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling com o nome de ringue Tara. Sua estréia na WWE ocorreu em 7 de julho de 2002. Ao longo dos anos na WWE Victoria estabeleceu grande feuds com várias lutadoras como Trish Stratus, Molly Holly, Christy Hemme e com as irmãs Nikki Bella e Brie Bella. 2009 Na edição de 16 de janeiro de 2009 da SmackDown Victoria fez sua última luta na WWE na qual foi derrotada por Michelle McCool. Ela anunciou sua retirada, dizendo que foi muito feliz durante sua estadia na WWE e que fez parte de uma geração de grandes divas do wrestling como Trish Stratus e outras. E adquiriu o respeito de lendas como Fabulous Moolah e Sensational Sherri. TNA Depois de sua saída da WWE assinou contrato com a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. No dia 16 de maio de 2010 perdeu uma luta no Sacrifice e teve que abandonar a carreira (kayfabe), na verdade o contrato de Lisa com a TNA chegou ao fim e não ocorreu acerto para a renovação. Após um curto período fora da TNA Lisa e a empresa chegaram a um novo acordo, o retorno ocorreu no Victory Road onde utilizando um disfarce de motoqueira interferiu na luta pelo TNA Knockouts Championship. Tara ficou na TNA até dia 16 de julho de 2013, quando a empresa anunciou sua liberação. No wrestling * Finishing and signature moves **''Widow's Peak'' (Gory neckbreaker) **''Spider's Web'' (Fireman's carry twisted e dropped junto com um swinging sidewalk slam) **''A-rack-nophobia'' (Argentine backbreaker rack drop) **''Black Widow'' (Sitout inverted front powerslam) **Bridging reverse chinlock **Hair-pull Gory special **Military press slam **Moonsault sometimes while standing **One–handed cartwheel followed into a hammerlock **Superkick or a savate kick **Slingshot somersault leg drop * Wrestlers de quem foi manager **Kenny Dykstra **Damaja **Doug Basham **Steve Bradley **Steven Richards **Natalya *'Apelidos' **The Vicious Vixen **'The Black Widow' *'Tema de entrada' **Victoria utilizou "Adrenaline Rush" até dezembro de 2002 **De dezembro de 2002 – maio de 2004, Victoria usou uma versão modificada de "All the Things She Said" por t.A.T.u. **De junho de 2004, eal sutilizou um tema chamado "Don't Mess With" do álbum WWE ThemeAddict: The Music, Vol. 6. **"Broken" por Goldy Locks (TNA ; June 2009- 2010) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Debbie Kruck Fitness Classic''' **Tall Class – 1st place (1999) *'ESPN2 Fitness America Series' **1st place (1997) **2nd place (1998) *'Lifequest Triple Crown' **Top 20 (1997) *'National Cheerleading Association' **NCA All-American Award *'National Physique Committee' **NPC Inland Empire, Middleweight – 1st place (1995) **NPC Team Universe, Tall Class – 2nd place (1999) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Woman of the Year (2004) **PWI a colocou como #5 das 50 melhores lutadoras femininas no PWI Female 50 em 2009. *'Women's Tri-Fitness' **Ironwoman Tri-Fitness – 4th overall (1998) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Women's Championship (2 vezes) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Knockouts Championship (5 vezes) **TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Ms. Tessmacher Ligações externas *Perfil de Victoria no WWE Alumni *Victoria no OWW en:Lisa Marie Varon L